Foot Burn (episode)
Foot Burn is the 1st half of the 6th episode of season 1, and the 11th episode overall. In this episode, Flapjack and K'nuckles must take a trolley ride back to Bubbie to get Whale Kisses after getting the dreaded Foot Burn. Characters * Flapjack * K'nuckles * 99 Pence Store manager * Trolley Hag * Bubbie * Eight-Armed Willy * The Inventor (cameo) * Unnamed mermaid (cameo) * Unnamed squid * K'nuckles Jr. Plot The episode begins with K'nuckles taking Flapjack over to show him something off in the distance. Flapjack, believing that K'nuckles was trying to show him the Trolley Hag standing right in front of him remarks that she's even more beautiful than he imagined. K'nuckles corrects Flapjack and says that they didn't come all the way over there to see her, and shows him what they really came to see; the 99 Pence Store, where you can buy various things for the low price of 99 pence, such as shaving cream, bottles with little ships in them, miniature ships with little bottles in them, and even entire ships, along with an entire 99 pent candy isle. After showing Flapjack the candy isle, K'nuckles says it's time for them to go home. Flapjack asks K'nuckles if they're gonna buy anything for 99 pence, to which K'nuckles responds by stating that they don't have any money. Flapjack suggests that they could maybe get jobs so they could buy stuff, but K'nuckles, who detests the idea of getting a job, reminds him about what adventurers say about jobs; "Jobs are for landlubbers with no sense of adventure...or fashion". Over at the 99 Pence Store, the manager attempts to throw out a barrel of expired candy and ends up dropping it on the ground, causing it to roll away from the store and over towards Flapjack and K'nuckles. The duo, now ecstatic, leap out of their shoes, jump inside, and begin eating the contents. K'nuckles tells Flapjack that good things come to those who don't work, and Flapjack responds by stating that he's never gonna get a job. After eating all the expired candy, the duo become exhausted and take a nap inside the barrel, as the temperature grows increasingly hotter, resulting in them getting the Foot Burn from having their feet out in the sun too long. Flapjack and K'nuckles smell the aroma coming from their now Foot Burned feet and wake up. When they try to stand up, a burning sensation in their feet caused by the Foot Burn makes things difficult, causing the duo to bounce around in pain. Flapjack says that the dock is on fire when K'nuckles realizes what really happened; they got..the Foot Burn. Flapjack quickly laughs it off until K'nuckles states that it's serious, and says that they need to get Whale Kisses, which are the only cure for Foot Burn. Once they realize they can't get back over to Bubbie on their own feet, K'nuckles says they'll need to find some other way to get back home. K'nuckles decides they should take the Stormalong Trolley back home, and points out to Flapjack, who once again, looks over at the Trolley Hag by mistake. K'nuckles tells him to knock it off, and show's him the actual Trolley, which is right behind the Trolley Hag. K'nuckles states that the best part about it is that they won't have to see that "warty face wart witch again", much to the Trolley Hag's annoyance. The duo enter the Trolley, where K'nuckles tells the story of the first time he rode the Stormalong Trolley, where he found himself a nice soft seat to sit in, and made friends with the resting Trolley rats, and named the smartest looking one after himself. He even met his first true love there, claiming that she smelled of fish guts and aftershave. Flapjack responds with amazement, as K'nuckles says that she was, until he pushed her off the dock and a giant squid ate her. Flapjack says that the Trolley captain is now on board, much to K'nuckles's shock upon realizing the "warty face wart witch" they kept seeing earlier Trolley Hag is the one driving. The two head over to their seats, as an excited Flapjack asks K'nuckles; "Isn't this great?!" K'nuckles, now noticeably irritated says no, and that he just wants his Whale Kisses before he goes up in flames, and that he thinks the Trolley Hag has something against him. Flapjack says that he thinks it'll probably be the most "trolley-riffic trolley ride in trolley history", and shows him that his favorite seat is still there, as well as his favorite rat; K'nuckles Jr. K'nuckles, feeling as if something is off, says that his cornea is percolating, and when his corneas percolate, there be trouble a brewin'. As the Trolley slowly moves forward, Flapjack says he knows something that'll make him feel better; waving goodbye to the 99 Pence Store. K'nuckles declines as Flapjack goes on with it anyways. 200 minutes later, the Trolley has been moving incredibly slowly just barely leaving the front of the 99 Pence Store, and K'nuckles suspects something weird to be going on. Flapjack questions him and K'nuckles says he thinks the Trolley Hag must be driving slowly intentionally, just to "get his goat" him. Flapjack misinterprets what K'nuckles said and states that she already has a goat, and says that how could anything bad happen on an adventure trolley, with it's rugged wooden floorboards that's nice..", security straps security...", and super absorbent haystack cushions yes, cushy...". Shortly after, the trolley comes to an abrupt halt, as the Trolley Hag shows Flapjack the brake stick, where both claim it to be their favorite. K'nuckles, irritated and wanting to get home quicker, says "What about the accelerator, LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE ACCELERATOR!" and points towards his Foot Burned feet. Flapjack goes up front and the Trolley Hag continues to show Flapjack the Trolley's many features knob, the seat, the steering wheel, the doors, the luggage rack, the rear view...mirror, the fancy wood trim. K'nuckles angrily states he wants the Trolley to start moving again, causing the Trolley Hag to rip K'nuckles's face off with her rancid breath. The Trolley Hag then lends Flapjack a can of medicated Whale Kisses foot cream. Flapjack applies it to his feet before K'nuckles pushes him over and grabs the can for himself, but before he can use it, the Trolley Hag fastly moves the Trolley forward causing it to fly out of his hands, out the windows and into the ocean. The Trolley Hag then gives Flapjack his own trolley hat REAL OFFICIAL JUNIOR TROLLEY HAAAAATTTTT!", much to Flapjack's excitement. Flapjack puts it on and says he wishes the trolley ride would last forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever. As the trolley continues to move and stop every few seconds, K'nuckles says to Flapjack that since he's an official junior trolley conductor, why don't he ask the Trolley Hag to speed up. Flapjack does so, and comes back to K'nuckles to tell him that the Trolley Hag is on her break. This ends up being the breaking point for K'nuckles, as he throws the Trolley Hag off the trolley and decides to drive he and Flapjack back home himself. K'nuckles ends up making the trolley drive at full speed by mistake, and the duo are flung all the way to the back of the trolley as Flapjack tells K'nuckles that he needs to pull the break, immediately after, the trolley goes off the rails and begins to drive all across town destroying everything in its path (thrashing into surrounding buildings, destroying The Inventor's R.A.M.P). Flapjack once again says he needs to pull the break, but K'nuckles refuses, stating he needs Whale Kisses. The trolley eventually flies off the docks and into the ocean, where they're chased by Eight-Armed Willy as the Trolley begins to overflow with seawater. Flapjack says for the final time that K'nuckles needs to pull the break, and K'nuckles finally gives in and does so, as the Trolley falls on Eight-Armed Willy's head, causing it to shoot all the way back onto the docks and back onto it's track. Unfortunately for them, they ended up landing right in front of the 99 Pence Store where they started. K'nuckles says that at least the water put out his foot burn, and Flapjack points out he smells fish guts and aftershave as the Trolley Hag approaches, revealing the Trolley Hag to be the one that K'nuckles pushed off the docks as a kid. The episode ends with the Trolley Hag pushing K'nuckles off the docks the same way K'nuckles did to her. Trivia * K'nuckles Jr. isn't the only rat to be named K'nuckles (i.e K'nuckles II from K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat) Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes